Blake's ears and Pyrrha's spears
by HowAreJewDoin
Summary: A short Pussy Magnet one-shot in honor of /u/PartFootball's birthday.


**A short one-shot written for the birthday of /u/PartFootball on /r/RWBY. Happy birthday. man.**

Blake twisted her bow nervously as she waited alone in the training room. Pyrrha was late for their practice, which was unusual for her. _What if something happened? What if she was attacked? _The faunus shook her head, banishing the ridiculous thought. _If Pyrrha was attacked, I'd feel bad for the ones dumb enough to do it._ Blake's mouth turned upwards slightly as she thought of the redhead's skill. A loud bang startled the faunus out of thought and caused her to look upwards. Pyrrha was standing in the doorway and had slammed the door closed.

"Let's get started." Pyrrha said angrily.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?" Blake was worried for her friend.

"We're fighting, not talking." And with that Pyrrha lunged.

Blake was hard pressed to keep the furious girl at bay. Pyrrha was not holding back even the tiniest amount, not even the way people usually do when they spar with friends. The faunus was quickly overwhelmed, she lost her balance slightly while retreating from the onslaught that rained down upon her. Pyrrha took the advantage and struck her in the face with the butt of her spear. A flash of light filled Blake's vision and she dropped to her knees.

Immediately, a headache set in. Every sound around her seemed amplified and cause a jolt of pain to run through her skull.

"Blake! Are you alright?" Pyrrha dropped down next to the black-haired girl. "I'm so sorry!"

"Pyrrha, stop shouting please." Blake massaged her temple. "I'm alright, I just have a headache."

"Sorry." She said quietly, her voice almost at a whisper. "Maybe we should go see the nurse, just to be safe." Blake nodded in agreement and staggered to her feet.

Blake's headache had only worsened by the time they reached the nurses office. Every light was blinding and every sound a cacophony. The creaking of the hinges on the door pierced Blake's ears and she had to stop herself from crying out in pain.

"Ms. Cam? I think my friend might have a concussion." Pyrrha said to the woman inside the room.

The woman in the orange dressed looked up from the desk where she was working.

"Ah, hello Pyrrha. Another accident?" The redhead nodded. "Well, let's have a looksie." The nurse walked over to Blake and began to ask her a few questions. "Now dear, do you feel nauseous at all?"

"No." She said quietly, to not aggravate her migraine any further.

"That's a good sign at least. Are you feeling tired at all?" Blake shook her head slightly. "Well, I think she may be alright but I would like to perform a few tests to make sure. Please follow me deary."

She walked over to a wall and pressed a small button that neither of the other girls noticed before she pressed it. A metal sheet slid out of the wall.

"Now, if you would lie down here for a moment. I promise this won't hurt at all and isn't invasive in any way."

Blake nodded and laid down on the metal sheet. A piece of flexible plastic came straight out of the wall and then curved, sealing the device. An electronic buzzing filled the small compartment, annoying Blake's over-sensitive ears. Promptly after the machine had started, it was quiet again. The covering slid back into the wall and was followed by the metal sheet after Blake had pushed herself onto her feet.

"Good news. You don't have a concussion, just a migraine. I suggest you get some rest and take a few of these." The nurse handed Blake a small pill bottle.

"Come on, let's get you back to your dorm." Pyrrha placed her hand on Blake's shoulder and helped her back to her room.

When they returned to the dorm, Pyrrha gently held Blake back from entering.

"I'll tell them to be quiet and to leave you alone for a while. I'll let them know what happened." Blake smiled gratefully, impressed by the redheads thoughtfulness.

Pyrrha went in and a few moments later, the rest of her team came out. Yang walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug, Ruby did the same when her sister had finished. Weiss flashed her a gentle smile and waited patiently for Ruby.

"Feel better soon." The blonde whispered before waving and heading to what Blake assumed would be the gym.

Blake entered the darkened room, which was now empty except for herself and Pyrrha.

"Mind if I stay? I want to make sure you're alright." The redhead sat on the edge of Weiss' bunk, across from where Blake had laid down.

"Not at all." The faunus whispered. "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? You weren't yourself earlier." Pyrrha sighed deeply.

"Jaune."

"Jaune?"

"He ignores every signal I send him. I think it might be intentional." Pyrrha sighed again and flopped down onto Weiss' bed.

"Maybe you aren't looking in the right place?"

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha lifted up her head to look where the outline of Blake was.

"Have you tried looking at other people than the ones immediately around you? Maybe you should explore some other options."

"Yes. Only one person has really stood out as a possibility though."

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep now. We can fix all of your relationship troubles in the morning" Blake turned towards the wall and pulled the covers over herself. "And Pyrrha? Thanks."

Blake woke up to complete blackness. To her relief, the migraine from earlier had diminished to a dull throbbing.

"Pyrrha?" She whispered into the darkness, hoping that she hadn't woken up by herself.

The only response was a rustling on the bed above hers, signaling Yang had returned and was now asleep. Blake sighed and quietly removed the covers that were wrapped around her. She opened the door as quietly as she could, but despite her best efforts the squeaky hinges won the day.

"Blake? Where are you going?" A whisper came from Weiss' bed.

"Pyrrha? I thought you left. I just woke up." Blake walked up to the lower bunk and sat down cross-legged in front of the bed.

"I meant to go back to my room, but I fell asleep. I kind of ended up stealing Weiss' bed."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't leave." Blake blushed as she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I didn't leave either. How are you feeling? You were in pretty rough shape for a while." Pyrrha asked with concern.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Actually, do you want to go for a walk?" Blake hoped she said yes, the faunus had a specific location she wanted to take Pyrrha. She also had a specific question in mind, one she had promised herself to ask the fighter before the end of the week.

"Sure. It's kinda late, but the moon is out." Pyrrha slid out of the bed and straightened her clothes, since she had fallen asleep in them.

"Good, let's go." Blake led them outside, grabbing Pyrrha's hand and excitedly dragging her along.

"Blake, slow down. I can hardly see anything. " Pyrrha was slightly flustered, an unusual feeling for the confident girl. "Are we in the forest?"

"That's the point, and yes." Blake pulled harder and sped up, laughing happily.

"Where are you taking-. Woah" Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracks as they reached their destination.

Around them the previously dense trees had cleared to form a circle. Inside the circle the tree trunks glowed slightly, illuminating the area. The clearing was filled with a warm green light, which washed over the array of wild flowers. The array of colors melded together to form a magical feeling.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Blake smiled and released the redhead's hand. "The trees are fused with dust, which causes them to glow at night. I found this a couple of weeks back and I come here as often as I can. Nobody else knows about this."

"Wow, Blake. This is really incredible!" Pyrrha embraced the faunus tightly, causing the other girl to blush.

"Glad you like it." Blake replied. _It's now or never._ Blake thought to herself. "Hey, Pyrrha?" Blake looked the other girl in they eyes.

"What is it?" Pyrrha looked back, her bright green eyes glowing in the light.

"Nevermind." Blake looked away. _You're blowing it!_

"What is it? Blake, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Blake forced her gaze to return to the redhead's eyes.

_Oh, fuck it._ The faunus thought to herself. She placed a hand on Pyrrha's cheek and leant in, closing her eyes as their lips connected. The clearing melted away, as Pyrrha returned the show of affection.

"Blake. That was… unexpected." Pyrrha said once the two separated.

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. If you want, I'll just leave." Blake turned away, unsure if she had made a mistake.

"No! Don't leave. I was thinking of doing that myself actually." Pyrrha was the one who looked down at the ground now, embarrassed by her confession. "In truth, I've been kind of loosing interest for Jaune. The closest person other than him to me, is you. You always treat me like an equal, it's one of the reasons I started to like Jaune. The both of you see me as a person, not some fighting machine."

"So, are we going out now?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I guess we are." Pyrrha burst into laughter, followed soon by Blake.

"So, think we should head back?" The faunus asked once the two had stopped laughing.

"Maybe we could stay here a little longer. We can head back later." Pyrrha sat down on the ground and patted her hand next to her, signaling for Blake to join her.

The faunus sat down next to Pyrrha, but she did not stay still for long. She pushed the redhead onto her back and swung herself on top of her. The two were breathing heavily, but said nothing to one another. Blake leant down and kissed Pyrrha's neck lightly, causing the redhead to gasp.

"Blake, not now." Pyrrha pushed the faunus away. "It's too fast."

"Yeah, you're right. Cuddling okay though?" The faunus asked hopefuly.

"Yes, cuddling is approved." With that the two wrapped their arms around one another.

"We aren't going to head back tonight, are we?" Pyrrha said, fighting back a yawn.

"Doesn't look like it." Blake replied sleepily.

The two slipped into a deep sleep, comforted by the presence of their counterpart.

**Wow, this turned out being WAAAAY longer than I thought it would be. As always, hopefully you guys enjoyed it! At least it's still your birthday where I am /u/PartFootball. Timezones n' shit.**


End file.
